characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Pit
Pit 'is the protagonist of the Kid Icarus series. He is a loyal servant to the goddess of light Palutena, and the general of her army. Background In the mythical world of gods and goddesses, there existed a realm known as Skyworld, which was led by Palutena, the goddess of light. While Palutena was a kind ruler who tried to make the humans down on Earth happy, there was another goddess who would torment the humans in return. This was Medusa, goddess of darkness, and Palutena eventually ended up cursing Medusa for her sins, transforming her into a one-eyed, snake-haired monster and banishing her to the underworld. Fed up with Palutena, Medusa joined with the underworld's armies and stormed Skyworld, turning Palutena's forces to stone and capturing the goddess. All hope seemed lost, until one angel named Pit managed to escape Medusa's forces. Using the last of her strength, Palutena granted Pit a magical bow, and sent him off to gather the Three Sacred Treasures he could use to defeat Medusa. After successfully defeating the underworld army and slaying Medusa, Palutena made Pit the leader of her armies, and humanity's first line of defense when the underworld's monsters attack. Powers & Abilities *'Powers: 'In combat, Palutena can grant Pit various different powers, each of which has a different effect. However, they all have time limits for how long they can be used, and they each have a finite amount of uses. **'Angelic Missile: 'Pit twirls around and launches himself forward like a rocket, damaging anyone in his path. **'Mega Laser: 'Pit fires off a massive laser beam that can pass through walls to strike enemies. **'Explosive Flame: 'Pit sets off a small explosion that grows into a raging inferno, burning any enemy that touches it. **'Meteor Shower: 'Pit makes meteors rain down on his opponents. **'Reflect Barrier: 'Pit conjures a rectangular barrier that reflects projectiles. **'Heavenly Light: 'Pit engulfs his body with a ray of light that deals damage to anyone who touches it. **'Super Armor: 'Increases Pit's defenses and prevents attacks from knocking him back. **'Brief Invincibility: 'Pit becomes completely immune to enemy attacks for a brief amount of time. **'Health Recovery: 'Pit recovers a portion of his health. **'Crisis Recovery: 'When Pit is on the verge of death, he can use this to heal just enough to let him take another attack without dying. **'Rocket Jump: 'Pit launches himself into the air with the force of a rocket. **'Super Speed: 'Boosts Pit's running speed and lets him knock weakened foes into the air by running into them. **'Black Hole: 'Pit creates a massive gravity well that deals minor damage and sucks foes towards it, limiting their movements and making them easier to hit. **'Sky Jump: 'Allows Pit to acheive a much higher vertical range with his jumps. **'Jump Glide: 'Lets Pit jump high into the air and glide around for a bit. **'Warp: 'Pit can warp from one location to another in an instant. **'Idol Transformation: 'Transforms a weakened enemy into an idol. **'Land Mine: 'Plants an invisible mine in the ground to blow up whoever steps on it. **'Autoreticle: 'Automatically targets an opponent to make them easier to hit. **'Weak-Point Reticle: 'Automatically targets an enemy's weak points. **'Quick Charge: 'Increases the charging speed of Pit's weapons. **'Homing Boost: 'Improves the homing ability of Pit's weapons. **'Slip Shot: 'Lets Pit's shots pass through walls. **'Invisible Shots: 'Turns Pit's shots invisible. **'Random Effect: 'Makes Pit's shots add random status effects to the opponents, like poison, paralyssi, freezing, etc. **'Poison Attack: 'Makes Pit's attacks poison the opponent on contact. **'Paralyze Attack: 'Makes Pit's attacks add paralysis to the opponent, stopping their movements and leaving them unable to dodge attacks. **'Weaken Attack: 'Makes Pit's attacks have a chance of temporarily halving the opponent's health. **'Petrify Attack: 'Makes Pit's attacks have a chance of briefly petrifying the opponent. **'Shake Attack: 'Gives Pit's attacks a chance of making the foe shake, making it harder for them to aim. **'Burn Attack: 'Gives Pit's attacks a chance of burning the opponent. **'Freeze Attack: Gives Pit's attacks a chance of freezing the opponent. **'Instant Death Attack:' Gives Pit's attacks a chance of instantly killing the opponent. **'Spin Attack: '''Gives Pit's attacks a chance of making the foe spin around, messing up their orientation. **'Eggplant/Tempura Attack: Turns the target either into a walking eggplant or fried tempura shrimp, leaving them unable to attack until it wears off. **'Power Thief: '''Gives Pit's attacks the chance to steal an unused power from the enemy. **'Energy Charge: Lets Pit charge up energy to boost the strength of his attacks, though taking a hit will automatically make him lose any boost he got. **'Libra Sponge: '''Absorbs energy from enemy attacks to boost the strength of Pit's attacks. **'Darkness: Briefly turns the opponent blind. **'Interference: '''Plants a beacon that disrupts the enemy's ability to use their own powers. **'Virus: 'Weakens and paralyzes nearby foes. **'Tirelessness: 'Gives Pit unlimited stamina for a brief amount of time. **'Lightweight: 'Increases Pit's speed and grants unlimited stamina, at the cost of making Pit take more damage from attacks. **'Trade-off: 'Exchanges most of Pit's health to gain a boost to all of his stats. How big of a boost Pit gets depends on how much health he sacrificed to get it. **'Aries Armor: 'A more potent version of Super Armor. **'Bumblebee: 'Lets Pit instantly dodge an attack before circling around the opponent to counter. **'Counter: 'Prevents Pit from taking knockback from an attack and lets him instantly counterattack. **'Transparency: 'Turns Pit invisible temporarily. **'Playing Dead: 'Shuts off Pit's vital signs and masks his presence, making the enemy think he's dead, before turning him invisible and intangible so he can attack the foe while they're off-guard. **'Effect Recovery: 'Dispels status ailments. **'Pisces Heal: 'When Pit takes an attack that would normally be a finishing blow, it will instead restore his health. **'Spite: 'Uses up all of Pit's remaining health and uses it to release a powerful explosion, taking the opponent out with Pit. **'Item Vacuum: 'Draws items towards Pit. **'Throwing Boost: 'Increase the homing ability and distance of thrown items. **'Double Item: 'Doubles the effects of a used item. **'Celestial Firework: 'Shoots a firework into the air, which has a chance of harming foes who touch it. **'Random: 'Randomly selects a power and has Pit use it. *'Power of Flight: 'Palutena can imbue Pit's wings with her power, granting him the ability to fly for up to five minutes at a time. While the Power of Flight is in use, the speed, power, and accuracy of Pit's shots gain a boost. However, using the Power of Flight for over five minutes at a time will cause Pit's wings to burn up, causing fatal injuries. **'Special Attacks: 'While flying, Pit can use special attacks that will defeat almost every normal enemy onscreen at once, with the attack he uses depending on what type of weapon he's currently using. The Blade calls down bolts of lightning, the Bow summons a rain of arrows, the Claws unleash a flurry of rapid slashes, the Staff fires a precise and powerful shot, the Palm summons a barrage of explosions, the Club conjures several tornadoes, the Orbitars fire off hundreds of energy balls, the Arm does a flurry of punches, and the Cannon does a strong explosive blast. Equipment * '''Bows: '''While Pit can wield a large arsenal of weapons, his signature weapon is the bow. Pit's bows all fire fast homing arrows composed of light, making them suited for mid-to-long ranged combat, and they increase in power with range. They can also be split into twin blades for melee combat. As the arrows are composed of light, they can never run out of ammo. **'Fortune Bow: 'Pit's most basic bow, and the most well-balanced version of the weapon. **'Palutena Bow: 'Pit's signature weapon, crafted by Palutena herself. While its standing shots are weak, they gain speed the farther they travel, and shots perfomed while Pit is moving are much more powerful. Pit can also direct the bow's shots after firing them. **'Silver Bow: 'The prototype of the Palutena Bow, and the signature weapon of Dark Pit. The shots from this bow get stronger at close-range, but they have relatively high range and homing ability. **'Meteor Bow: The shots from this bow have the longest range of any of Pit's weapons, though its charged shots lack homing ability or power. **'Angel Bow:' A bow based on the god of love. This bow's shots have high homing capability, but they're slow and not very strong. **'Divine Bow:' A bow made from the wood of a sacred tree. Its charged shots have a high chance of cancelling out enemy fire, and its shots have a high homing ability. **'Darkness Bow:' A bow with powerful ranged and melee attacks, at the cost of low homing ability and long charge time. **'Crystal Bow:' A bow carved from a crystal taken from the home of the gods. While it has low range, it compensates with high attack power and large projectiles. **'Hawkeye Bow: '''A bow that fires high-speed shots with long range, making it great for sniping. However, its melee damage is pretty weak. **'Sagittarius Bow:' The Zodiac weapon of Sagittarius. It has high damage potential and shot speed, and its shots can pierce through multiple foes at once, though it has a long charge time. **'Aurum Bow:' A bow crafted by reverse-engineering Aurum technology. It has good range and homing ability, but low power. When fired while dashing, it unleashes a quick barrage of shots, which is rare among bows. **'Phosphora Bow: A bow made from the scarf of Phosphora, one of Viridi's lieutenants. The weapon's charged shots have high homing capabilities, and while the normal shots lack power, being made of electricity allows them to paralyze opponents. Using the bow also increases Pit's speed. *'Blades: '''Pit's most well-rounded weapon type, which excel in both ranged and melee combat, and have no particular advantages or disadvantages over other weapons. **'First Blade: Pit's first weapon he obtains in Kid Icarus: Uprising. It is the most balanced of the Blades, with no special abilities compared to the others. **'Burst Blade:' While it has lower attack power and range than other blades, its shots cover a wider area than most others. **'Viper Blade:' A blade formed from the scales of a venomous snake. Its attacks inflict poison damage on opponents, slowly draining their health. **'Royal Blade:' Worn by time and neglect, this blade was once the heirloom of a royal family. Its strongest attacks are performed while dashing backwards, making it useful for hit-and-run attacks. **'Crusader Blade:' This blade fires wide shots that have a high-chance of nullifying enemy fire, and its weight makes it good for melee attacks. **'Optical Blade:' This blade generates a glowing blade of energy for melee attacks, which is sharp enough to slice through steel. It has the longest range of any blade, and charged shots that grow in power at longer range. **'Samurai Blade:' The copy of a legendary samurai sword. This blade is devastating in close combat, and boosts Pit's speed in combat, though its ranged attacks are weaker than others. **'Bullet Blade:' An old-school weapon that fires explosive steel bullets. While its shots lack homing capabilities, and its melee attacks are weak, its shots keep the same level of power, no matter the range. **'Aquarius Blade:' The Zodiac weapon of Aquarius. Its a blade made of pressurized water that can freeze foes with melee attacks, and shoot out waves with charged shots that push back enemies. **'Aurum Blade:' A blade created from reverse-engineering Aurum technology. It charges quickly and fires shots with high homing ability. **'Palutena Blade:' A blade created specifically for Palutena. Its shots may be weak, but its dashing shots fire incredibly fast with good range, and its charged shots have a high chance of nullifying enemy fire. **'Gaol Blade:' A blade forged from the same cursed material as Dark Lord Gaol's armor. While its ranged attacks are the strongest of any blade, and its charged shot has a strong homing ability, these attacks move slowly. *'Arms:' **'Crusher Arm: '''The Crusher Arm is the most basic arm there is. This means a small reach but good melee potential, with the dash attack being the most powerful. **'Drill Arm: As the name indicates this is just a drill outfitted to be a weapon, but unlike its name and looks this weapon wields interesting properties unique to its type. For starters, its charged shot doesn't lose power as it travels, and has pretty good homing ability, but despite being an arm its melee power is the weakest among all arms. However, the lack of power is compensated with amazing knockback. **'''Volcano Arm: **'Bomber Arm:' **'Compact Arm:' **'ElectroShock Arm:' **'End-All Arm:' **'Taurus Arm: '''Based on the mythical bull Zeus himself turned into in order to kidnap Europa (90% of the Greek mythos tbh) comes the weapon bearing the sign of Taurus. If those horns didn't make it clear, this weapon deals the most damage out of any arm, but it sadly has some sacrifices to make. Even if its shots are big and powerful, they have really poor range and homing ability. **'Upperdash Arm: Outfitted with a pretty looking sphere at its center, the Upperdash Arm fires ring-shaped projectiles towards its foes; its backward-dash charged shot can even lift foes into the air. One important characteristic about this weapon is that even if its melee damage is low compared to other arms, its dash attack is among one of the strongest of its class. **'Kraken Arm: '''Based on the giant space-calamari that Pit kills while boarding a constellation-stealing space-pirate ship (I know its weird but just roll with it), the Kraken Arm brings honor to its name by firing water-based projectiles that have good homing ability, but are rather slow and lacking in range. Like almost all arms, it has great melee/ranged attacks. **'Phoenix Arm: '''Shaped like the ferocious Phoenix that “guarded” the Wish Seed, this weapon has a unique trait: its continuous fire travels double the distance of its charged shots. Not only that, these shots can burn opponents. And if that wasn't enough, its shots gain power the further they travel! Combine that with pretty respectable melee power and you got yourself a pretty busted weapon. * '''Cannons: **'EZ Cannon: '''Following the pattern as with everything above, this is the basic cannon of this weapon class as it doesn’t posses any above average stats with only its homing ability being better the rest. **'Firework Cannon:' **'Dynamo Cannon:' **'Poseidon Cannon:' **'Ball Cannon:' **'Predator Cannon:' **'Rail Cannon:' **'Doom Cannon:' **'Twinbellows Cannon: Inspired by the most dreaded puppy in the Underworld. This cannon can spew a rapid-fire fiery flame to roast foes and its backward dash charged shots are capable of creating explosions, making them great for close combat. It does have average range though, but to make up for this its melee attacks are pretty strong. It can also burn the opponent and if all side shots are landed, its damage can be devastating. **'Leo Cannon: '''A Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Leo representing the Nemean lion of old. This cannon can shoot incendiary bombs that pack enough explosive power to send enemies flying, and then explode behind them for extra damage. However, this attack is difficult to perform, so this cannon can be quite tricky to use. **'Sonic Cannon: **'Cragalanche Cannon: '''A cannon made from the pieces of Cragalanche. The rocks this cannon can fire pack strong destructive power; in fact, its charged shot is the strongest of its type. It's also the second best cannon when it comes to melee attacks. But, because this weapon projectiles are rocks, it does not possess the explosive power of other cannons and their speed is quite poor. * '''Claws:' **'Tiger Claws: '''Just like the First Blade and the Fortune Bow, this weapon is designed to be the basic form of the claws, having high melee capabilities, the ability to buff Pit’s speed and having short yet effective charged shots. **'Wolf Claws:' **'Brawler Claws: Looking like giant’s fists, these grant Pit the biggest mobility boost out of any weapon. Sure, they may be lacking on their shooting power and aim, but they will make you look like the king of the ring. **'Stealth Claws: '''Looking like a bad cosplay of the invisible man, the stealth claws grant Pit the ability to shoot near-invisible bullets and have decent range, however they suffer from weak melee potential **'Bear Claws: **'Hedgehog Claws:' **'Raptor Claws:' **'Artillery Claws:' **'Pandora Claws: '''Made by the same blue fire that composes Pandora, these claws are overall pretty standard, however the backwards dash charged shot provides Pit with a small barrier that offers an extra layer of defense. **'Cancer Claws: Forged in the figure of the giant crab Karkinos, the Cancer claws are yet another piece of the Zodiac weapons. These claws (or pincers) are amazing at close combat, as they posses great melee strength, they fire quickly and improve their speed the longer they keep shooting. However, these shots have really short range. **'Viridi Claws: '''Designed to be as beautiful as the goddess of nature herself, these claws have strong homing abilities and not only that, their melee strength is surprisingly high. And to top it all off, shots and charged shots from these babies have a chance of paralyzing the enemy. **'Beam Claws: * Clubs: 'Pit's most physically powerful weapon type, meant mainly for melee combat. However, they typically have slow attack speed, and lower Pit's movement speed when used, along with having limited range. **'Ore Club: 'When it comes to clubs, the Ore Club is as basic as you can get. Apparently built with minerals found in the mountain of the gods, this weapon is the most average of its type. **'Babel Club: **'Skyscraper Club:' **'Atlas Club:' **'Halo Club:' **'Earthmaul Club:' The Earthmaul Club has the longest range of any of Pit's weapons, and a charged shot that bounces off walls. **'Ogre Club:' **'Black Club:' **'Capricon Club: '''Having the head of one of Zeus's foster-mothers, Amaltheia, this club is a Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Capricorn. Its charged shots have spectacular speed and charge time, but their range is weak, they get weaker as they travel, and they don’t block enemy fire. **'Aurum Club: A club modeled after Aurum tech. Their charged shots possess weak homing ability and range but make up for it with their large size. Shots fired from these weapons also pass right through obstacles and have a great potential for nullifying incoming fire. **'Hewdraw Club: '''Shots fired from this weapon take the form of blade blasts and flame breath just like the monster it is based off of. Its charged shots also have great range and high homing ability but aren’t very powerful. It also has high melee strength but that is par for the course. **'Magnus Club: A club resembling the sword of Magnus, a human warrior that Pit befriended. This club grants Pit increased speed and incredible melee strength, though it has terrible range, leaving it exclusively for close combat. * Orbitars: **'Guardian Orbitars: '''As the name implies these are orbitars that specialize in defense, with their charged shots creating barriers that are capable of nullifying enemy fire. **'Shock Orbitars: Orbitars that gather energy from the flaps of Pit’s wings (guess they are useful for something) and release electric projectiles that disperse upon impact. The speed and range are nothing notable but the charged shots possess high homing ability. **'''Paw Pad Orbitars: **'Standard Orbitars:' **'Eyetrack Orbitars:' **'Fairy Orbitars:' **'Jetstream Orbitars:' **'Boom Orbitars:' **'Gemini Orbitars: '''A set of orbitars bearing the sign of Gemini based on the demigod-brothers from Greece, Castor and Pollux. Shots fired from these orbitars appear to fly straight, but they instantly break toward their enemy mid flight. So predicting their shots is a rather difficult task. **'Aurum Orbitars: Orbitars built by simply combining Aurum forces. Their continuous fire shoots a narrow beam that is limited in range, but has such amazing speed that enemies won’t have much time to dodge it. **'Centurion Orbitars: '''A set of orbitars modeled after Palutena’s Centurions. The shots fired from these orbitars (unsurprisingly) arc like arrows and possess more power at a close range. Their backwards-dash charged shots fire centurion-knight shields and their continuous fire has long range. **'Arlong Orbitars: '''Inspired by Arlon the Serene. These weapon possess the longest range out of any other orbitars, and their continuous fire is capable of firing a stream of chakrams used by Arlon. * '''Palms: **'Violet Palm: '''Like the First Blade and Fortune Bow, the Violet Palm is an average example of a palm. Thus it has average range which is complemented by rapid-fire shots. **'Midnight Palm:' **'Pudgy Palm:' **'Burning Palm: Tattoos that turn Pit’s arm into the that of The Human Torch’s Pyrrhon’s. Shots from this palm can set enemies ablaze allowing it to deal extra damage (its important that in-game this weapon will burn the opponent regardless of weapon modifiers or specific resistances). This palm has the strongest melee attacks but as a tradeoff it has a long charge time and poor range on its shots. **'''Needle Palm: **'Cutter Palm:' **'Cursed Palm:' **'Ninja Palm:' **'Virgo Palm: '''Blessed by the goddess of innocence and purity, Astraea, this palm is a Zodiac weapon bearing the sign of Virgo. This palm features the longest firing range out of any other palm, with the extra benefit of its shots increasing in size the farther they travel and its backward-dash shots having great potential to be a defensive wall. However, its power and homing ability are rather lackluster. **'Viridi Palm: A palm that is created by and requires complete devotion to the Goddess of Nukes Nature, Viridi. This palm excels at landing consecutive hits, with the damage it deals being dependant on where Pit hits the enemy. The farther the shots are fired, the better their accuracy becomes. **'Aurum Palm: '''A palm crafted from Aurum technology. Unlike other palms, the Aurum Palm has garbage homing ability, requiring Pit to actually aim with it. But its high energy output gives it a really short charge time, allowing Pit to fire off charged shots at a rate of one per second. **'Great Reaper Palm: '''A palm that allows Pit to harness the power of the Great Reaper to summon Reapettes that hound his targets. This palm has a long charge time, but it has the unique ability to halve an opponent’s health. * '''Staffs: **'Insight Staff: '''Just like the other weapons that are first, this is basically “First Blade: The Sniper Rifle.” However, this staff’s shots are relatively thin and lack homing, making careful aiming crucial. **'Ancient Staff:' **'Knuckle Staff:' **'Lancer Staff:' **'Flintlock Staff:' **'Orb Staff:' **'Rose Staff:' **'Laser Staff:' **'Scorpio Staff: Based on the brave scorpion who fought and killed the warrior Orion, the Scorpio staff is a weapon that lives up to its name. It possesses high-speed shots that inflict a powerful poison to those whom it may hit, and while it may lack in range, it makes up for it in the form of a speed boost. **'Thanatos Staff: '''Based on the quite cheerful God of Death, this staff fires bat-like projectiles while its side shots release a skull that stays in place. It is also the only staff to has some sort of homing ability. *'Three Sacred Treasures: 'Three legendary weapons owned by Palutena, which were entrusted to Pit to defeat Medusa during her invasion of Skyworld. Forged by the god Dyntos, these three weapons surpass the power of any of Pit's other equipment. However, Hades was able to destroy them with a single blow. **'Arrow of Light: 'An upgrade to Pit's bow, and Pit's ultimate weapon. It fires an unstoppable beam of light capable of piercing through just about anything and killing it in a single shot. However, Pit can only fire a single shot at a time. After being stored away for many years, its properties changed, letting it perform rapid fire attacks with homing capabilities that make it pretty much impossible to miss with, at the cost of losing penetration power. In addition, its charged shot lets Pit shoot an arrow at almost every conceivable angle. This arrow is the only thing capable of killing the Orne, which is normally invincible. **'Wings of Pegasus: An enhancement for Pit's wings, granting him unlimited flight capabilities. However, Palutena believes that they aren't as reliable after years of age, and will only activate them as a last resort. **'Mirror Shield: '''A nearly-unbreakable shield that shows one's reflection like a mirror. It reflects enemy projectiles, and protects Pit from Medusa's petrifying gaze. *'Great Sacred Treasure: 'After the destruction of the Three Sacred Treasures, Pit convinced Dyntos to forge a new weapon he could use to defeat Hades. Dyntos then forged Pit's ultimate weapon, a gigantic mech suit known as the Great Sacred Treasure. Made of pure orichalcum, the Great Sacred Treasure is capable of adapting and transforming into new forms as it takes damage. **'Full Form: 'The Great Sacred Treasure's first form. In this form, it can shoot flurries of light arrows from the cannon on its chest, charged shots from the rifle on its right arm, small fireballs, whirlwinds, and a large laser beam that instantly kills any foe it hits. **'Pursuit Mode: 'If it needs to chase down an enemy, the Great Sacred Treasure can slim itself down to enter Pursuit Mode. In this form, it is equipped with a gatling turret that shoots streams of bullets and powerful laser beams. **'Mech Armor Mode: 'The Great Sacred Treasure's third form. In this mode, it shifts into a more humanoid appearance, and it shoots projectiles from the golden insignia on its chest. It can also summon a massive blade of energy capable of slicing the god Hades in half. **'Ultralight Mode: 'An upgrade to Mech Armor Mode, which removes its legs in exchange for golden wings. This form is incredibly nimble, and can shoot both rapid energy projectiles and powerful waves of light from its palms. **'Final Strike: 'After the destruction of the Great Sacred Treasure, all that was left of it was its main cannon. Fueled by Palutena's divine power, Pit used the cannon to destroy Hades' body with a single shot, though it takes a while to charge up. Feats Strength * Can lift and swing heavy clubs with ease. * Easily rolls around stone spheres. * Kicked away a large ball. * Damaged and almost killed Hades. * With the Arrow of Light, can kill the normally-invincible Orne. * Defeated Medusa twice. * Using the Great Sacred Treasure, sliced Hades in half. * Obliterated Hades with the Final Strike. * In Chapter 20, Pit had to actively avoid harming Palutena too much * Destroyed a large rock being catapulted at a village in one slice * Was able to knock away a bowling ball several times larger than him * Destroyed stone statues * Destroyed alien starships * Broke through stone walls Speed * Capable of dodging lightning bolts. * While flying, went from Earth to outer space in minutes. * Escaped the explosion of a Reset Bomb. * Dodged the eruption of a volcano. * The Great Sacred Treasure could keep up with Hades. * Dodged lasers from the Lunar Sanctum * Flew to another solar system * Fought Phosphora who was stated to have the speed and power of lightning * Dodged islands thrown at him Durability * Survived being turned into an eggplant. * Took beatings from Hades and Palutena. * Survived being crushed by a giant wooden horse. * Was unhurt by an explosion going off in his face. * Survived being launched out of a cannon. * The Great Sacred Treasure tanked numerous blows from Hades. * Survived hits from Phosphora who could break floating islands apart during her clash with Thanatos * Survived dive bombing into a spaceship * Survived Hades’s Heart exploding * Has fallen from great heights, multiple times * Charged through a steel door and was relatively injured * Pit can withstand the pressure of the bottom of the ocean floor * Resisted the pull of a mini black hole * His body can take hits from Magnus Skill *Defeated many troops of the Underworld Army, Forces of Nature, Aurum, Palutena’s army, and Space Pirates *Defeated Medusa twice. *Became general of Palutena's armies. *Defeated Orcos. *Stopped the forces of the underworld several times. *Defeated Pandroa, the goddess of calamity. *Defeated Dark Pit, his own dark clone. *Defeated Thanatos, the god of death. *Stopped the Forces of Nature from destroying humanity. *Stopped the Aurum invasion of Earth. *Defeated the sun god Pyrrhon. *While transfigured into a ring, could control his wearer. *Defeated his own body in the body of Magnus. *Defeated a possessed Palutena. *Killed the Chaos Kin. *Defeated Hades once and for all. Weaknesses * He never learned how to read * He is ''heavenly (see what I did here) reliant on Palutena. * Can't fly without Palutena's help, or the Three Sacred Treasures. * Naive and cocky. * The Three Sacred Treasures have become less powerful with age, and can be destroyed. * Using the Power of Flight for more than five minutes at a time will cause his wings to burn up. * Can only use so many Powers at once, and each Power can only be used a limited amount of times per battle. Fun Facts *Pit is stated to be illiterate in the English version of Kid Icarus: Uprising. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroes Category:Nintendo Category:Child Characters Category:Angels Category:Kid Icarus Category:Archers Category:Video Game Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Immortal Category:Light Manipulators Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Pilots Category:Arm Cannon Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Claw Users Category:Mechs Category:Poison Users Category:Fire Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Shield Users